


Don't Leave Me Hanging

by lordjenjen



Series: South Park Kink Meme Fills [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, I love this ship and it needs more love, M/M, Prompt Fill, from every angle, idk what i'm doing anymore, so have some porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Just as things are getting good, Wendy leaves. What's a Stan to do?





	Don't Leave Me Hanging

Don't leave me hanging

***

A moan. Stan was sure it was his but with mouth currently connected to Wendy's, it was impossible to tell who’s it was.

Wendy firmly massaged Stan's erection through his jeans. Stan took hint to the silent cue and started kissing her more aggressively as he moved his own hand from her breast, down her body. As he reached her pussy, he gave the full length a stroke before he focused on rubbing her clit.

This time the moan definitely came from his girlfriend. He moved his mouth to kiss and nuzzle her neck the way she liked it. She gasped as he managed to rub her clit just right. This was definitely going to be a good night for him.

Stan had it all planned out. He was going to get Wendy worked up, have sex, and then finish by eating her out. She claimed to be too sensitive if he made her cum and then fucked her. The whole reason they broke up last time was because she faked orgasms while they were going at it, letting him assume he'd done a good job. Then got pissed at him because she never came.

Wendy's phone rang loudly from within her pocket. It irked Stan a little that she didn't even hesitate to answer. He saw the name on the screen and rolled his eyes before kissing her neck again. She, none too gently pushed on his forehead, forcing him to stop and move back a few inches.

“No. I'm not busy.” Stan was getting angry. Not busy? What were they just doing? “No. No. It's fine. I'll be right over, Heidi.”

“What could it possibly be this time?” He hated Heidi. She seemed to know when Stan was going to get what he wanted and then call before it happened.

“Kyle broke up with her.” Wendy made to move out of the bed, but Stan bear hugged her waist.

“They weren't even dating,” Stan groaned. “And it's been so long since we've been able to do this.”

“We did this just last week.”

“No last week I ate you out and then had to go masturbate in the bathroom.”

“Well maybe if you had better control over where you shot your load-”

Stan let go and watched Wendy move about the room. “We were 17 and no one knew your eye was irritated because we accidentally got jizz in it!”

“You Stan! You came in my eye!” Wendy pulled open the bedroom door and started towards the door.

“I came on your face! Your eye was an accident and it wasn't even that much!”

“It doesn't matter Stan. I've got to go.”

“So you're just going to blue ball me. Again.”

Wendy stopped, balancing on one foot, shoe in hand. “What? You want a hand job before I leave?”

“I'd like to get off with my girlfriend is what I want. Don't leave me hanging all the time!”

“I don't leave you hanging.”

“We haven't had sex since we got back together three months ago. You either don't want sex after I make you come or Heidi is more important. Just fuck her already.”

“Really? REALLY?! Fuck you Stan. I don't care if you stick your dick in the garbage disposal. If you want off, why don't you just go back to fucking slut Kenny!?”

“At least Kenny swallows!”

Wendy screeched as she left Stan's tiny apartment.

With adrenaline still pumping through his veins and the blood still flowing through his dick, he sent Kenny a text.

_ Wendy flaked again _

He didn't have to wait long for a reply.

_ Called it! You want me to talk dirty to you again? _

_ Nah dude. She said I should just fuck you. _

_ How sweet of her to assume that's how it works. I'll be over. _

Stan didn't have time wait long for Kenny. The man let himself in and went straight to Stan's bedroom. Stan had stripped and was lazily stroking his dick. No words were spoken as Kenny stripped and crawled into the bed. He gave Stan a hard kiss before going straight to his prize.

He licked Stan's dick, swirling his tongue around the head before taking him in.

“I am so not going to last long.” Stan knew Kenny was fine with this. He'd give Kenny a blow job afterwards then they would go eat the dinner he prepared for Wendy and himself.

Kenny didn't slow his assault, making sure to suck Stan's dick just the way he liked. A slick finger teased his hole a bit before sliding in. As fast as he wondered when Kenny lubed up a finger, the thought left him. He enjoyed the feeling of one finger becoming two.

Stan came with low moan. He relaxed as Kenny pulled off, but his fingers still played with his ass.

“God. Your ass is just eat up my fingers. Can I fuck you Stan?”

Stan's dick tried to stir. He could do it again, and it would be nice to have Kenny fuck him. Stan nodded and moved to get on his hands and knees.

Kenny placed a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back into the bed. “No. I want to do it like this.”

It felt oddly intimate to look Kenny in the eye as he pushed his dick into his asshole. Kenny seemed to think so as well. Instead of a rough fucking like what normally took place, Kenny gave him the treatment Stan would give Wendy.

He couldn't help his heart from fluttering in his chest as their lips came together. He could still taste a bit of his own cum in Kenny's mouth as their tongues touched. His cock stirring back to life has Kenny's glided over his sweet spot.

It seemed all too soon for Stan. His cock was begging for attention and it seemed Kenny was eager to come as well. Kenny sat up pulling one Stan's legs over his shoulder, gripping it as he thrusted harder into his body. Stan reached for his erection only to have Kenny slap it away. He grabbed Stan's cock, stroking it as fast as he was fucking Stan's ass.

Stan felt like he was on the brink of another orgasm, so close yet something was missing. He needed something else to drive him over the edge.

“Come for me Stan.”

That did. Kenny's soft but demanding voice caused Stan to have his second orgasm of the night. He felt Kenny come, his condom preventing his ass from being filled with his jizz. A brief moment passed of Stan being sad Kenny had a condom on. He felt like the best way to have ended such and intimate experience would have been to have his ass filled with Kenny’s cum. But then again he didn't want to get pregnant.

Stan felt his face contort in confusion.

“Oh my God! Did I hurt you? Are you okay!?”

Kenny quickly pulled out and started inspecting Stan's ass.

The noirette laughed as he tried to reassure his friend he was fine. He grabbed Kenny and pulled him into a kiss. A loving passionate kiss he wasn't sure he'd ever experienced with Wendy.

“Dude that was. Amazing. It was so great.”

“Then what was the face for.”

“I had a stupid thought. I was thinking. I suddenly wanted you to cum in me without a condom-”

“Stan it's-”

Stan placed a finger over Kenny's mouth. “-but my stupid monkey brain said it was a good thing you were wearing one. I don't need to be pregnant.”

Kenny laughed harder than Stan expected him to. “We can always try to get pregnant! You can. Try it on me next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt fill [ here.](https://southparkkinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/175008214124/stan-going-on-a-date-with-wendy-and-getting-into)
> 
> Feedback welcome. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
